marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 25
| StoryTitle1 = Tomb of Namor: Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Matt Ryan | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Nicole Wiley | Synopsis1 = With his concern for his sister, Johnny Storm flames on and goes on the offensive, coming towards the recently awakened Namor. Namor shows his strength, knocking the Human Torch, in one swift hit, into one of the ships. As he sinks to the bottom of the ocean, he is saved by his sister as Reed wraps Namor in his body. Grim follows behind, rising out of the water and giving Namor one hard hit, knocking him unconscious. At the Baxter Building, the scientists securely tie down Namor in bonds that the most powerful meta-human could not break. No one knows how much power Namor really has as he is not yet adapted to the pressure of the surface world. It surprises everyone when Namor opens his mouth and talks, speaking in perfect English. Namor's intellect caught on quickly to the language, giving him the chance to explain what happened to his people. It turns out that Atlantis had been in a war with Lemuria, and by the looks of it, the people of Atlantis lost. Namor starts to hit on Sue, breaking out of his shackles to provoke everyone in the room. Namor tells the scientists, including Reed, that if he can take Sue out to reveal his secrets. Sue agrees while Reed sits back, holding on to his own jealousy. In Reed's lab, Mary Storm comes down to check on the silent scientist. While she does lecture Reed on letting Sue go with Namor, she also asks him to help with the translation of Namor's language. She notices that Reed's brain grows more efficiently, making Reed smarter each day. In Central Park, Namor and Sue walk and talk, being supervised by H.E.R.B.I.E.S. Namor releases no information about Atlantis, taking Sue by the waist and teleporting her to the middle of Times Square. As Sue pushes Namor away, his anger grows, hitting her across the face. The H.E.R.B.I.E.S. come rushing in to protect her but are no threat to Namor. Around the same time at the Baxter Building, Reed stumbles upon the translation of Namor's tomb. Namor is not a king, but a prisoner of Atlantis. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ** | StoryTitle2 = Visions: Part 3 | Writer2_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler2_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker2_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Colourist2_1 = June Chung | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_2 = John Barber | Editor2_3 = Nicole Wiley | Synopsis21 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains a bonus Ultimate Vision story. * This issue contains a letters page, Ultimate Fantastic Four. Letters are published from Tony Trammell, Jerry Popek, James Kelton, Evan, Gary Sheppard, and Nikita Singh. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 25